


Hero for a Night

by BotchedExperiment



Series: LazyTown more like Hurt/Comfort Town [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, reluctant hero robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: Sportacus is laid up with the flu and Robbie takes over the hero-ing for a night. Never again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I just wanted sniffly Sportacus and all of a sudden this happened.

 

 

 

Robbie squints at the thermometer. "Well, it's official. You've got the flu, Sportasick."

Sportacus groans and looks down at the blankets like everything he loves has been taken away from him. Well, maybe it has. No moving or playing . . . that's probably enough in itself to kill his spirits.

Sportacus lets out a long sigh. "This is bad. I promised the kids that I-"

"Of course you did. But the fact of the matter is that if you don't _stay in bed_ ," he makes sure that part is clear. "You won't get better."

"I know that," he admits. "I just feel gui- guilty." There's a faraway look in his eyes before he sneezes into the crook of his arm. He sniffles. The hero gratefully accepts the handful of tissues Robbie gives him.

He wonders what in the world the guy is going to do in his airship when he can't so much as stand without falling over. And now a similar question comes to Robbie's head.

"Sportasnot, you treat your own injuries yourself? Alone, right?" Sportacus, wondering where Robbie is going with this, nods. "So, when you're sick . . ."

"I am alone then, too," Sportacus confirms. Robbie frowns. "It's usually best not to expose anyone until I'm recovered."

He's not alone this time, and if Robbie can help it he'll never have to be again.

"Except for me," Robbie replies, faking his disgust. "You're exposing me."

Sportacus smiles. "My letter said specifically not to come. And yet you climbed my airship ladder just to make sure I was okay. I doubt that you're worried about my germs."

"You've got that right." Robbie smirks, kissing the tip of his nose.

Sportacus chuckles and turns away, scrubbing at his nose. "That's a sensitive spot right now, you know."

"What is? This?" He teasingly pokes at the hero's nose.

"Robbie! D- _uhhh_ \- don't-" he bends forward with a particularly powerful sneeze and leans back with a huff. "That was very cruel." He mumbles, a little smile on his face.

"Yes, alright, I won't do it again."

"Thank y-"

"Probably," he adds. Sportacus sighs.

\-----

"If someone needs help . . ."

"Your crystal will be right here next to the bed. But no one's going to need you right now. Not if I can help it," Famous last words.

He stays the night in Sportacus' airship. Robbie despises anything in the air, that is true. But he decides to make an exception this one time because Sportacus just looks so miserable and disappointed that he can't get up and do anything and Robbie can't imagine leaving him alone in this state.

He can't imagine Sportacus ever being alone in this state.

Sportacus nuzzles his face in Robbie's neck as he starts to fall asleep. Robbie can feel the fever radiating off of the hero's body and he almost feels overheated by it. Still, Sportacus is shivering.

Soon, Sportacus is asleep, and Robbie follows close behind. It's a peaceful night until their rude awakening.

Beepbeepbeep.

"Oh my God, no," Robbie growls. He knows exactly what that obnoxious sound is.

Sportacus sits up. "Someone's in trouble!" He tries to do his fancy getting-out-of-bed maneuver, but ends up on the floor. Robbie's about ready to panic before he sees Sportacus pulls himself up onto the bed.

"Let it be, Sportaloon."

"I can't do that!" He argues tiredly. "What if-"

"Fine." Robbie's about to do something he's no doubt going to regret for his entire life. "If it's so important, I'll go down there myself."

"Oh, Robbie," Robbie swears that Sportacus is suppressing a laugh. "I don’t think-"

"You don't think I can do it?" What is he saying?! "If you can't even get out of bed what makes you think you can climb down that ladder and do your flippity stuff?"

Sportacus looks as if he's ready to argue, but his mouth closes and he seems to accept that he can't do this himself. Robbie gets him all comfy and back in bead and climbs down the ladder in the middle of the night to help an unsuspecting Lazytown citizen. Whoever is in trouble has no idea what kind of help they're in for.

\-----

"Are you going to explain to me how you got yourself caught in a net in the middle of the night or are we going to pretend that this never happened?" Robbie would be more comfortable not knowing, he decides as he cuts Stingy out of the net. He'd prefer to not get involved. That's probably not going to happen.

"Well, we were going to use it as a net to catch Ziggy."

Robbie blinks. " _Excuse_ me?"

Stingy nods toward his backyard tree, a bit of the net falling off of his head. Robbie follows his gaze and sure enough, a small child is sitting calmly on the bigger branch. Robbie rolls his eyes.

"And you thought this was a good idea, why? And who's 'we'?"

Stingy nods in a direction again and Robbie looks behind him, only to find the rest of the little brats peeking out from a tent. They're hiding. Robbie doesn’t blame them. He'd want to hide from himself too when he's this tired.

Robbie groans, running a tired hand down his face. "You all can come out, now. Stringy gave away your position." When he doesn’t hear a rustling from the tree, he adds, "You too, Zig-Zag."

Ziggy looks a little surprised that he's been spotted. "Hi, Mr. Robbie."

Pink Girl is the first to crawl out of the tent. "We expected-"

"Sportaflip? Yes, I'm sure you did." Finally, he made his way through the tangles of the net and threw it off of the kid. "Alright, you're free."

Stingy makes his way back to the tent.

Robbie turns to Pink Girl and raises an expectant eyebrow.

"We thought it would be cool to do a high wire, but with the tree branch. And found a net in Stingy's shed, so we thought that if we tied it under the branch and . . ." She finishes her explanation by sheepishly pointing up at the little boy who was surprisingly calm about being stuck in a tree.

Robbie isn't sure exactly how he manages it, but it takes less than a half hour to find a ladder and convince Ziggy that he isn't mad (irritated? Yes. Grumpy? Absolutely. Exhausted? Of course. Mad? Not at this specific moment, but give it time.) but if he doesn’t come down, his parents are going to hear all about this. Ziggy decides to climb down.

Robbie sends all of the kids home. If he has to explain to the parents why their kids' camping sleepover was cut short, he can do that the next morning. Or afternoon. He makes sure they get home safe and decides not to stick around after that.

It's time to go back to bed.

The sun is just starting to show itself as Robbie crawls back into bed with Sportacus, who is sleeping soundly until he hears his companion.

"How did it go?" He asks sleepily, cuddling up against Robbie as the villain gets comfortable. He still feels warm, but not as warm as before. The extra rest must have done him some good.

"Children." Robbie spits out bitterly.

Sportacus giggles. "They'll grow on you. They're just starting to see you as a friend of mine and not . . . A villain."

Robbie's almost insulted. "I am _still_ a villain, Sportasnore!" He clears his throat. "And I'd hope that we're more than friends by now."

"Yes, Robbie, of course," Sportacus yawns. "But they're seeing you in a new light. And you with them as well."

Robbie doesn’t want to admit it, but he knows Sportacus is right.

"Just go back to sleep," He kisses the top of his head and hopes that Sportacus will go to sleep instead of continuing to point out true facts that Robbie doesn’t want to face this early in the morning. "You need it anyway."

"Hm. Okay." Sportacus sniffles. "You get some sleep too, alright?"

"Try and stop me."


End file.
